Road Trip
by Sheniqua 17
Summary: 6 of the Glee club members decide that before their senior year starts that they want to go on a trip to California. Little bit o' Brittana, little bit o' Puckleberry
1. Chapter 1

Rachel stared at the two girls in disbelief. This really couldn't be happening; it had to be a joke. Santana and Brittany were looking at her expectantly; Santana with her arms crossed and a bored look on her face while Brittany was grinning happily at her.

"What?" Rachel asked again, still unable to understand what these girls were saying.

"Listen, we really need people to do on this trip to help pay for gas. You're not as annoying out of Glee as in Glee, so we figured you'd want to tag along. Kurt and Mercedes already agreed to go and suggested we ask you." Santana asked. She flipped her hair off of her slender shoulder. It was the first Monday after school got out and she was already only wearing a bikini. "We're planning on going to Cali and my dad already got a villa on the beach." Rachel looked from Brittany back to Santana; she blinked several times and shifted slightly,

"Please say you'll go Rachel! It's our senior year and it would be awesome if you could go." Brittany bounced up and down, grinning widely.

"I'll ask my dad's and text you." Santana sighed and rolled her eyes,

"Alright, we need to know by tonight. We were gonna head out tomorrow. Also, if you do go, Brit-Brit and I get to pack for you. I am not going to be sitting on the beach with a kindergarten grandma." Rachel rolled her eyes at the Latina.

"Fine, I'll text you tonight." The girls nodded a goodbye and linked elbows as they strode back to Santana's speedy little red car. Rachel slipped back in her house and slowly made her way back to their living room. Her dads were perched on the plush carpet working on a jigsaw puzzle.

"Who was that sweetie?" Her dad asked as he snapped three pieces in place.

"Just a couple of girls from Glee, they wanted me to go on a road trip to California. One of the girl's dad has a villa on the beach and they wanted to spend the summer there." Rachel muttered as she took her spot and picked at a piece. She hadn't really planned on doing anything this summer but posting her video's to MySpace (she kept it up even though most people didn't use MySpace anymore; she had a few followers who watched her videos religiously) _Jacob_ she thought darkly, and also spend some time outside reading.

"Well you should go. You weren't really going to be doing anything this summer anyways." Her daddy smiled at her. Rachel glared at her daddy playfully. "Who's all going?"

"Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Mercedes so far, I don't know how many other people are going but I don't think many more." Her dad's smiled at her in unison before going back to the puzzle. Rachel texted Brittany before going back to their puzzle; a feeling started to grow in her stomach. Rachel was sure it was nerves but she ignored it. Although she and Santana had a past, she knew it was in the past. She hoped.

Rachel stared at the clothes that Santana and Brittany had packed her. Some of the dresses were really cute but most of them were things that the two ex-Cheerio's would wear. Not what Rachel would wear. Rachel picked nervously at her short black skirt as the girls repacked everything and led her outside. Kurt was leaning against his SUV talking with her father's looking stylish as always. Mercedes was in the car with a pair of large dark sunglasses on, leaning her seat back slightly. Rachel was pretty sure she was asleep. Rachel had been up for hours now and was worried slightly about how her workout regimen would go while they were driving. The sun was barely peaked over the houses as Brittany slid Rachel's bag into the back as Rachel turned to her dad's. Her daddy handed her a debit card with a grin and hugged her tightly. Her dad copied him and whispered in her ear to call or at least text them every night. She slid in the middle row of seats with Brittany and Santana as Kurt jumped in the front. He started the car and looked back at the girls,

"Who's ready for California?" He muttered, sliding on his sunglasses. The girls cheered and he pulled out of the driveway. Mercedes jerked slightly and looked at him. Mercedes grumbled something under her breath before reaching over and turning up the radio. Rachel and Santana chuckled as Brittany began to sing along animatedly. Rachel glanced at Santana before jumping into the song with her.

_Feel the adrenaline moving under my skin  
>It's an addiction such an eruption<br>Sound is my remedy feeding me energy  
>Music is all I need<br>_

Mercedes and Kurt began to sing along as they turned up the volume even more,

_Baby, I just wanna dance  
>I don't really care<br>I just wanna dance  
>I don't really care, care, care (feel it in the air yeah)<em>

_She's been a crazy diva disco fever and you wonder  
>Who's that chick? Who's that chick?<br>Too cold for you to keep her  
>Too hot for you to leave her<br>Who's that chick? Who's that chick?  
>Who's that chick? Who's that chick?<br>Who's that chick? Who's that chick?_

_Back on the dance floor better not to take me home  
>Bass kicking so hard blazing through my beating heart<br>French kissing on the floor, heart is beating hardcore  
>Everybody is getting a little tipsy on the crazy juice<br>This will end up on the news_

_Baby, I just wanna dance  
>I don't really care<br>I just wanna dance  
>I don't really care, care, care (feel it in the air yeah)<em>

_She's been a crazy diva disco fever and you wonder  
>Who's that chick? Who's that chick?<br>Too cold for you to keep her  
>Too hot for you to leave her<br>Who's that chick? Who's that chick?_

Santana and Brittany stopped singing and pointed at Rachel who smiled as she sang the next verse__

_Ultra-sexual, the night has got me love sprung  
>I won't stop until the sun is up oh yeah<br>My heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum  
>Oh, oh oh, oh woah, oh oh<br>_

"Geez, Berry, I didn't know you were such a freak," Rachel jumped and let out a scream as she felt hot breath roll across the base of her neck. Spinning around, she stared at Puck who looked disheveled and like he had just woken up.

"What're you doing here?"

"I'm going to California, like the rest of you. Hey Hummel, can you keep it down, I'm still a little drunk back here." Kurt made a face at him in the rearview mirror as Rachel tried to calm her heart from beating right out of her chest.

"Why didn't you tell me Puck was coming?" Rachel shot to Santana as Puck rolled his eyes and lay back down in the back seat.

"We didn't figure it'd be that big o' deal."

"Yeah, it is just Puck." Mercedes mused from the front seat.

"What about sleeping arrangements?" Rachel whispered hurriedly. She heard Puck snort a laugh and shot him a glare he couldn't see.

"Boys get one room, 2 queen beds. Girls get one room, 2 queen beds and share. That simple." Santana muttered. She was rubbing her temple. The beginnings of a headache were biting at the back of her eyeballs. Maybe bringing Berry was a bad idea. Rachel quieted down about the issue and as another song began to play on the radio, she joined in the rest in singing it.

Hours had passed before Puck finally sat up and joined the living. Only to find he had woken to find an argument had quieted the SUV. Apparently, Brit and Santana weren't talking to each other and Mercedes was about to throw herself into the back seat and attack Rachel.

"When're we stopping to eat, I'm starved." He yelled to the front of the SUV. Kurt glanced at him in the rearview mirror,

"Puck, we've already stopped to eat, you were still passed out." Puck's face fell.

"Nobody got me anything?" He yelled angrily. Santana rolled her eyes to him,

"Please, you eat everything in sight. No one wants to spend the money to feed you." She snapped. Puck glared at her,

"Bitch," He grumbled. She sighed and looked back at her phone. Puck jerked back as something threw itself in front of his face. Rachel was holding a Nature Valley Granola Bar to him that she apparently produced from her purse.

"What the hell is this, bird food?" He muttered, peering at the bar. He was in the process of taking it, when she jerked it back,

"Fine, if you don't want it, I'll keep it for when _I'm_ hungry."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Puck almost leapt into the middle seats after the bar and grabbed it from her.

"Puck, you will not spill a single crumb back there and if you do, so help me God!" Kurt yelled from the front seat.

"Oh please Hummel. It's a fucking crumb not like the Big Mac I managed to chow down while ya'll were singing that slut-tastic song earlier." The face Kurt made to the mohawked boy was slightly frightening and Rachel gripped the door handle as the car jerked sharply. Rachel began to really regret going on this trip. They weren't going to make it to California without killing one another. Abruptly, Kurt pulled onto an exit ramp and began to head toward a small town. They had already made their way through Indianapolis and were in Illinois. He pulled up to a Best Western in the city of Vandalia.

"Everyone out. We're stopping here for the night." Everyone started to complain about not making it to California but Kurt whipped around in his seat and glared at them, "I said everyone out!" They scrambled out without another word. Kurt and Mercedes sashayed into the office as Rachel helped the other girls unload the bags from the back. Puck's bag was a single duffle bag that looked like he had only packed underwear and socks.

"Thanks for the help, Puckerman." Santana snapped sarcastically as she crawled in the trunk space and slapped him on the back of the head. He glared at her but didn't say anything. The diva's returned and grabbed their bags. Rachel waited as Puck clambered out of the SUV and stretched, his shirt lifting up and showing a strip of tanned skin above his jeans. He thrust his bag into her hands and grabbed hers'.

"What the fuck Berry? You bring your entire wardrobe?" She rolled her eyes and sighed,

"No Noah, but I did pack adequate amounts of clothes for different weather types and I have all of my toiletries as well. What did you bring? A pair of socks and you're guitar?" Puck chuckled at her comment,

"And condoms." Rachel huffed, her cheeks blooming red, as they followed everyone up the stairs and Rachel dropped his bag at the boy's room door. He slid hers to her hand,

"Thank you," she muttered, following the other girls into the room without waiting for an answer. The two rooms were paid for the one night and Rachel sat with Kurt on one of the boy's beds as her braided her hair. Mercedes, Santana and Brittany had gone to get some pizzas for the night and movies. Puck was showering when Rachel had come in which she was thankful for. She couldn't deny that they had chemistry and it scared her sometimes. Kurt finished the braids as they became engrossed in a movie marathon.

"I just don't understand why the big boobed blonde always has to run from the monster shoeless and get her shirt or dress ripped open. It's deplorable the way they depict some women in these movies." Rachel muttered as she watched the pretty screaming girl run through the dilapidated building. The shower turned off as Kurt undid the braid and restarted. Rachel didn't mind, her hair usually looked really good when he finished with it. He liked to give her make-over's now and she liked to have him give her make-over's especially after the cat suit debacle. The door to the bathroom opened and Puck stepped from the bathroom. Still in only a towel.

"You know why they have the hot blonde get her clothes ripped off. 'Cause red blooded heterosexual studs like myself, love it." Rachel glanced at him uncomfortably. He was clutching the corners of the soft white towel together at his hip that clashed with his tanned skin. He had gotten his other nipple pierced since his first had been ripped out (Artie told her about the incident at juvie). He had gotten in really good shape since Beiste had taken over the football and basketball team.

"T-that's just as unacceptable. It makes no sense to have a half naked girl running around only to die."

"Would you put some pants on!" Kurt abruptly snapped from behind Rachel. Puck grabbed his bag and strode back into bathroom. Kurt poked Rachel slightly but she ignored him. The door threw open and in walked the other girls with three boxes of pizza, one big bottle of regular coke and diet coke, and a plastic bag. Kurt finished the braid the second time and hurriedly grabbed the bag. He shuffled through the videos before handing them to Rachel. They were a good mix of action, comedy, and chick flicks. Puck walked back out of the bathroom and threw his bag against the empty bed. Rachel watched as he flopped on the bed and grabbed at one of the pizzas before making a face,

"What the hell is this?"

"That's the vegetarian pizza." Mercedes muttered as she glanced at it. Kurt leaned over and smiled as he snatched it from Puck. Rachel grabbed a piece of the pizza as Brittany popped in the first movie. Mercedes grabbed few slices of a pepperoni pizza and sat with Kurt and Rachel on one bed as Santana and Brittany curled up on the other next to Puck and began to eat the other pizza. Rachel finished her pieces and found an ache in her chest; a nauseous swirling in her stomach that wasn't from the pizza also bothered her. Mercedes and Kurt were speaking quietly about the horrendous cut of the dress on the main actress and Santana, Brittany and Puck were talking quietly about nothing important. She felt like she didn't fit with any of them. Sure, Mercedes and Kurt were her good friends, but right now she felt like she was invading their time they usually had together. The movie finished as cliché as most romantic comedies do and Rachel stood.

"I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you all in the morning." Rachel muttered. Everyone muttered a goodnight as she stepped from the room and stood a moment in the hallway. The ball of nerves was back and slightly larger than before. Maybe she should just call her dad's to pick her up. She sighed and went to the door but before she opened it, the boy's room door opened. Brittany stepped from the room and looked at her. She stepped into the hallway and left the door ajar slightly.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" Brittany asked as she stepped over to the shorter girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired." Rachel lied easily but the other girl saw right through it,

"We're really happy you decided to come along, Rachel. All of us. Even Santana. Remember that okay?" Rachel was taken aback by the burst of wisdom and kindness from the blonde. She stepped forward abruptly and Rachel jerked back slightly. The girl wrapped her arms around Rachel and squeezed her slightly. Rachel hugged her back and Brittany dropped her arms before going back to the boy's room and pushing open the door. Rachel stepped into her room and changed quickly into her pajama's and slid into one side of one bed. She didn't know how long she lay there before the other girls came in. She quickly snapped her eyes shut and took deep, slow breaths mimicking sleep. The girls were quiet with a few tittering laughs before they slipped into their respective beds, Rachel felt her bed sag as Mercedes slipped in, and shut the lights off. She lay there for a little longer before slowly drifting to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to add the disclaimer to the first chapter. I do not own Glee. Only RIB does. And frankly…well, I'll just leave it at that.**

When she woke, it was still slightly dark in the room and the other girls were still sleeping soundly. Rachel slipped from the bed and changed quickly into her workout clothes. Scribbling a quick note, she took one of the keys, her phone and her iPod. Pushing in the earbuds, she began to run. There were a few people on the road going to work as she ran down the sidewalk. Her iPod tracker said that she had been running for two miles before she stopped and turned around. Walking the last mile, Rachel fought with herself. She still wasn't sure if she should continue on this road trip. Everyone seemed to be happy and content without her there. Just like Finn. Her heart ached for a moment as the bundle of nerves bubbled up slightly larger. She heard a weird scratching sound as she got closer to the motel and jumped as Puck slid up next to her on a skateboard.

"Whatcha doin' up this early, Berry?" He muttered as she took out her earbuds but kept walking.

"Nothing, just exercising. I have a rigorous exercise routine that I do every morning and just because we're on a road trip doesn't mean I'm going to stop it." Puck made a face as he pushed on the road and kept the skateboard going. "What're you doing up this early?" She glanced at him as she slowed down in the parking lot. He stepped off the scuffed board and picked it up, following her into the building,

"Nothing, couldn't get back to sleep after Kurt woke up, so I did a few laps around the parking lot." Rachel went to the stairs and she heard Puck groan inwardly. They were on the top floor. Rachel smiled as she quickly busted her hump up the stairs and Puck followed her. As good of shape he was in, she'd think he wouldn't mind a little exercise. They reached the top floor and she quickly opened the door to the girl's room,

"Do you know when we're leaving, Noah?" She turned back as he slowly moved passed her. He sniffed and shrugged as he knocked heavily on his door and waited for Kurt to open it. Rachel slipped in and was almost immediately assaulted by the sight of Brittany and Santana topless. Not that they were that bad looking, but she wasn't expecting it.

"Do I need to come back?" She muttered, looking from one girl to the other. They shook their heads as Brittany pulled on a shirt. Rachel quickly showered and stared at her bag of clothes. What the hell was she going to wear? Everything was very revealing and although her skirts were short, not as short as the Cheerio skirts she might add, this looked more like that clothes that Kurt gave her to wear to try and seduce Finn. Or her Britney outfit. Rachel finally decided on a pair of dark blue athletic shorts that were like the pair she wore in their funk number as well as a soft yellow tanktop. She walked out of the bathroom to find Santana, Brittany and Mercedes waiting, their things packed. It was Santana and Brittany's turn to drive as Mercedes and Kurt slipped into the very back seat and Puck joined Rachel in the middle seats. Rachel laughed with Brittany from behind Santana as they continued down the road.

The windows were rolled down as the music was being blasted as they passed Tulsa. The sun was starting to go down again, Santana pulled up to a gas station and Puck hopped out. He was chosen to run in and grab some supplies before they went to the next motel. Kurt followed to fill up the gas as a car pulled up next to them full of boys.

"Holy shit, look at this fag with all these hot chicks." Kurt gave the boys a ludicrous look as the girls looked at the boys. One was giving them a leering look as the rest laughed and stared. "You are sexy as hell." The one leering smiled at Santana. She gave a mean laugh,

"Oh, you are so barking up the wrong tree." She snapped back, "And say that my friend is a fag again, I'll pop your nuts like a fuckin' water balloon." She glared at the boy who slid his eyes to Rachel. She gave him a disgusted look as he made an obscene gesture with his fingers and mouth.

"Hey!" Her head snapped up and saw Puck glaring at the kid, "Do that again and I'll bash your face in." He went to Rachel and handed her a bag full of water and candy before turning back to the boys. "And did I hear you call my man, Kurt, a fag?"

"Yeah, I called your boyfriend Kurt, a fag." Puck nodded and he pushed Kurt back into the car. He slammed the door shut and walked back to the car. Rachel watched him with knitted eyebrows as Santana and Brittany started to freak out, trying to unbuckle their seatbelts and get out of the car to stop him. The man who made the obscene gesture to Rachel got out of the car and confronted Puck. Rachel sat there with Mercedes and Kurt as they watched with their jaws gaping at the scene that unfolded. The kid was a whole head shorter than Puck but was just as built. The two exchanged quiet words before the shorter one swung at Puck. The three gasped as Puck ducked away but took the hit to his shoulder. He then wrapped his arm around the smaller boys hand and swung his other fist, connecting it with the boys jaw. The boy fell to the ground as Puck kept pummeling him. Santana and Brittany were leaning out the doors screaming at him to stop, and Rachel could see the station worker grabbing his phone. Rachel threw the door open as well and screamed out,

"Noah!" He stopped and glanced back at them. One of the kid's friends grabbed his bloodied buddy and hauled him back into his seat. The driver took off as Puck stormed back over to the car and sat next to Rachel. Santana pulled away and decided they'd go to the next city before stopping for the night. They slipped into the outskirts of Oklahoma City right up into a Comfort Inn. It was still quiet in the car as Santana and Brittany went in to pay for rooms. Kurt reached forward and tapped Puck on the shoulder. He turned and glanced at Rachel before looking at Kurt out of the corner of his eye,

"Thank you. For what you did back there." Kurt muttered. Puck gave Kurt a nod as Santana got back in the car and drove it around the back of the building where Brittany stood waiting. Everyone piled out of the car again and the boys took their keys. Rachel flopped face down on one of the beds as Mercedes cranked up the AC and peered out the window. It was miserably hot in Tulsa even with the sun sagging on the horizon.

"Anyone wanna go swimming? There's a pool." Rachel lifted her head and made a face but got up and grabbed her swimsuit from her bag.

"Give me two minutes to change." She ran into the bathroom and heard someone bang on their door. She changed quickly into the cut-out one piece and pulled her clothes back on as she tried to hear the argument going on in their room. She stepped from the bathroom to see Puck and Kurt throwing their bags next to respective beds and Santana and Brittany picking up their bags.

"What's going on?" She muttered looking from one person to the next.

"The other room is a single bed, we figured the boys would have no problem sharing a bed, but apparently they do." Santana shot at Kurt and Puck, "But that's fine, 'cause Brit-Brit and I want some alone time." Everyone made a face at the girls before Mercedes and Rachel left to go down to the pool. They were there for a few minutes alone, bobbing in the freezing water until a demonic looking bug landed in the water too close to Mercedes. She screeched and they clambered out. They lay on the beds next to the pool; Rachel was laughing as Mercedes shivered like she was grossed out. When she finally calmed down, she glanced briefly at Rachel,

"What do you think college will be like?" Mercedes asked quietly as they watched cars drive passed. Rachel shrugged and scratched absently at her elbow.

"I'm not sure. Like high school except more stressful. Of course, I'm going to be applying for Julliard which will be more performance than studies but it will probably be just as stressful." Mercedes rolled her eyes and adjusted her slip that held her hair up high.

"What if you don't get into Julliard?" Rachel gave Mercedes a look and shrugged,

"Then I'll be going to NYU."

"What if you don't get that either? Rachel, what if you don't become a great Broadway star?"

"Well, I plan on becoming a Broadway star and nothing will stop that."

"What about a boy?" Rachel rolled her eyes,

"I'm pretty sure the only boy who could get me to stay is..." Rachel trailed off and picked at her swimsuit. Mercedes rolled her eyes back at Rachel,

"Hun, there are other boys in Lima."

"None that like me as much as I like them or will be able to keep up with me." A cool wind kicked up and Mercedes picked up her clothes. She was done fighting with her friend. Rachel followed but stopped at the vending machines. Mercedes continued on as Rachel dropped several coins in and hit the button for a water. Nothing happened. Sighing, Rachel punched the button again but there was only silence. Glancing behind the machine to make sure it was plugged in, Rachel stood in front of the machine for a few more minutes, slamming the button and hitting the Plexiglas.

"Problem Berry?" Rachel turned to find Puck walking up from their room. She motioned to the machine and practically growled,

"Stupid machine ate my money and won't give me my water." Rachel sighed as she looked back at Puck. He sniffed and looked around,

"Keep watch, Berry." She furrowed her eyebrows and watched as he went to the side of the machine,

"What are you doing?"

"Keep watch." He muttered again, pulling out his pocket knife.

"Noah, you are not going to break into the vending machine. It was only two dollars!"

"Rachel, shut up and keep watch." He jimmied the knife into the key hole. Rachel looked up and down the hallway and she heard a scraping sound. He muttered a few curses and then the door popped open. He grabbed a water and handed it to her before grabbing himself a soda and shutting the door again. Rachel sputtered as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked her back to their room.

"Noah, you can't just do that." She hissed as they were right outside their room,

"Calm down, Berry. It's a Mountain Dew, not like I stole beer…again." Rachel fixed him with a stare as he rolled his eyes. She knocked on the door for Mercedes to open it.

"Noah, I would really appreciate it if you'd go back and pay for that." Mercedes opened the door for them. Rachel stood out and waited for Noah to go back but instead he brushed by her into the room. Mercedes and Kurt were perched in one bed, freshly showered and the other was undisturbed. Rachel instantly shut herself in the bathroom and showered quickly. She couldn't believe Puck, he had gone to juvie once for stealing (admittedly it was a lot worse than the pop) but if he was caught doing this it would be strike two (Or was it three?). They needed him for Glee and she liked him as a friend. She redressed into her tank top and shorts and wandered back into the main room. Puck was lounging on their bed watching TV as Mercedes and Kurt were sitting side by side in their PJ's reading. Rachel smiled at them and Kurt made a face at her. They reminded her of an old married couple. They stopped when they heard a banging sound coming from the other room. Rachel felt her face flush red as she made her way over to her and Puck's bed and sat on the corner. They watched TV in silence and Mercedes and Kurt eventually fell asleep. Puck got up abruptly and wandered back out of the room. Rachel glanced at the others who had passed out and didn't even stir when Puck walked out. He came back moments later and flopped back on the bed.

"There, I went and paid the damn vending machine." He muttered darkly as he adjusted the pillows. Rachel glanced back and him and smiled slightly,

"Thank you." She muttered quietly, "I just wanted to make sure you didn't get in trouble again, Noah. I'm sure you're mom would appreciate it." Puck rolled his eyes and stretched his back. Rachel slipped under the covers and slid down. "Goodnight, Noah." She muttered. He grunted a goodnight and remained on top of the covers.

Rachel stirred from her sleep and snuggled deeper into the warmth of the bed. She heard a moan behind her and stiffened instantly. A thick arm was wrapped around her middle and an even thicker wall of muscle was pressed tightly against her back. She shifted slightly to look behind her and the arm tightened. Puck was sleeping soundly, his thick lips parted and face completely at ease. She noticed his eyes slide back and forth under his lids and shifted back. He had to be waking up soon. He made some soft sounds again and pulled her even closer to his body. His face buried into her hair. Rachel stared at the wall with wide eyes. She shifted again ever so slightly and froze again. Something was poking her in the thigh. He made a soft sound like a curse and she felt him stir awake. Puck moved quietly and quickly as he extracted his arm from around Rachel and practically leapt out of the bed. Rachel remained perfectly still as he made his way into the bathroom and shut the door softly. Rachel rolled onto her back and glanced over at the other bed. Kurt was peering at her from a single opened eye. They exchanged words without saying anything and Kurt smiled. Rachel sat up and stretched as the toilet flushed. Puck opened the door and looked up at her, his hair stuck up at odd angles that made him more endearing (_Rachel, stop those thoughts right now!_) and his eyes heavy lidded. He glanced up quickly at Rachel and his eyebrows shot up and he cleared his throat quietly,

"Hey, I didn't wake you up, did I?" he whispered as he walked back to their bed. He was only in a pair of soft worn flannel pajama bottoms that slung low on his hips. Rachel licked her lips and rubbed her eyes.

"No not at all." He flopped back on the bed and groaned. Rachel stood and dug her workout clothes out of her bag.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He muttered unexpectedly. Rachel glanced around and shook her head,

"No, that's fine." She changed quickly in the bathroom and when she came out, Puck was perched on their messy bed in a sleeveless shirt and baggy athletic shorts, tying a pair of worn dirty Nike's. He followed her out of the motel and they took off in step down the sidewalk. It was a crisp morning that was starting to feel the heavy heat from the sun, which wasn't quite showing over the horizon. They ran together in silence for almost a mile and a half before Puck stopped. He laughed at Rachel who jogged for a few steps before stopping and turning back.

"You tired already Noah?" she mused with a smile as she strode back to him. He stood back to full height and shrugged with a laugh. He jerked his head back towards the hotel and she fell into step next to him.

"So why'd you agree to go on this trip?" he asked wiping at his forehead with the back of his forearm. Rachel glanced at him and shrugged,

"Well, I wasn't really doing anything this summer and my dad's thought that I would have more fun on this trip. I figured it'd be a good way to get to know Santana and Brittany outside of glee as well."

"You had no idea I was going to go?" he asked, "Did it really bother you that much?"

"It didn't – It doesn't – bother me, I just thought it'd be the five of us, like a girl's summer."

"So the bad boy threw a wrench in your plans?" he laughed, "Good, my work here is done." Rachel pushed him slightly and smiled back,

"A minor wrench. We're almost to California; I think everything will level out when we get to the villa." They walking in silence for a bit longer before Rachel turned to him slightly, "Why did you decide to go on this trip?"

"Well, I planned on spending my summer making money, getting drunk and having meaningless sex every other day but I figured I could do that in another state just as easily." He smirked at Rachel, who rolled her eyes,

"You're incorrigible. How do you plan on making money?" His smirk grew wider,

"I brought my guitar with me."

"Oh, so, you're going to be like every other guy with a guitar in California and play on the street corner?" She shot at him. He winced slightly,

"No, I'm going to play at the beach surrounded by a bunch of lovely women, and Kurt, who can sing their little hearts out."

"Oh so you plan on splitting the money with all of us?" Rachel asked with a grin. He didn't look at her as he cleared his throat and abruptly took off running. Rachel stared for a moment before he spun and was running backwards,

"If you beat me to the hotel, I'll split the money." He yelled back before twisting back the right way. In a heartbeat, Rachel was sprinting towards him, damn his long legs. She caught up to him quickly and he glanced down at her before picking up his pace. They were both sprinting in the parking lot, Rachel a half step behind Puck. She gave a last burst of energy at the building but he still managed to touch it before her. Puck laughed breathlessly as Rachel stared at him with her bottom lips sticking out, her breathing coming in heavy puffs.

"That's not fair, you cheated!" She pushed his shoulder as she stormed into the hotel. Puck chased after her as she stormed to the elevators.

"What, not going to take the stairs today?" He stuck his tongue out at her as he danced around her chanting, "I won, I won, I won!" Rachel sighed and ignored him as best he could until he was "party boying" against her in the elevator.

"Noah, stop it!" She cried with a laugh as the door dinged open. He froze as Santana and Brittany stared at them from the other side. Santana raised a slender eyebrow and glanced at Brittany who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay then. Brit-Brit and I are going to pack up the car and chill by the pool for a while. You two head out when you're done." She muttered out as they switched places. Just as the doors dinged shut, they two huddled together giggling. Rachel turned sharply and punched Puck in the shoulder before storming down the hall. He stood there in shock before yelling at her but she ignored him even better than before. Thankfully, the girls left one key with Mercedes and Kurt in case they forgot anything. Rachel snagged it and stormed into the girl's room. She heard Kurt start to yell at Puck as she turned on the shower and slipped in. _Why am I so mad?_ She wondered to herself as she washed the sweat from her body. _Is it because I still like Puck?_ Rachel shook that thought from her head as she squeezed shampoo into her hand and began to massage her scalp. _I still like Puck and can't deny that we have explosive chemistry but I don't like him like __**that**__, do I? No! You don't need boys right now. You need to worry about school. Boys are nothing but a distraction that will take away all rational thought when it comes to school. You do not need that. You need to focus on becoming a big Broadway star! _A knock jarred her from her thoughts,

"Rachel, are you okay in there?" Mercedes voice filtered through.

"Yeah, just…distracted." She yelled back with a grimace.

"Well, we were gonna head out soon so we can get to the villa."

"I'll be out in a minute." She yelled hurriedly as she picked up the pace.

"Okay, I'm taking the key." Mercedes yelled back but Rachel didn't acknowledge her. Rachel finished her shower and pulled on a soft yellow cotton sundress. She slipped on a pair of white flip flops and ran out, her hair still wet but pulled back into a low pony tail. After a quick brushing and flossing, she made her way to the car and found Kurt in the driver's seat, Puck in the very back and the other three girls lounging in the middle.

"Get in girl, you're making us late!" Kurt yelled playfully from the driver's seat. Rachel ran up and threw her bag in the back and hopped in the front. Kurt pulled out of the parking lot and they started the last part of their trek. It was unbearably hot by ten as most of the girls and even Kurt started to pull off top layers of their clothes. Soon the most Santana and Brittany were in were their bikini's, Mercedes had stripped down to a camisole as well as her capri's and Puck was in only a pair of board shorts in the back. Kurt was a bit of a stickler with his air conditioning even if everyone was certain their skin was melting off. Kurt pulled over to gas up his car as Rachel ran into the freezing store. Thankfully, this was a store with baskets. Filling it with waters and ice teas as well as chips and snacks, she made her way up and down the aisles. When she finally got to the cashier she noticed he was very good looking (sandy blonde hair falling into sharp green eyes, slight freckles dusted across the bridge of his nose and cheeks) and smiling at her. She gave a smile back and slid the basket onto the counter.

"On a road trip?" he muttered as he began to scan the items,

"Yeah, headed to California to summer break," She blushed slightly as she pulled out her debit card.

"Just you and that guy?"

"No, there's six of us."

"Sweet. He you're boyfriend?" Rachel stared at the guy who took her card to swipe it.

"What? No, he's…he doesn't play for my team." She muttered. The guy nodded as he handed her card back.

"Well, maybe I'll catch up to you when you come back through town." He smiled at her. Rachel smiled back and muttered a maybe before taking the bag out to the car. Kurt raised an eyebrow at her as she slipped back into the car. Apparently, everyone was watching her and her conversation. Rachel turned in her seat and handed out waters and iced teas.

"What was that all about, Berry? Get his number?" Santana muttered as she grabbed a water from the shorter girl. Rachel blushed but shrugged it off,

"No, it was nothing." She glanced at Puck who was staring at her intensely. She met his gaze and blinked. Puck dropped his gaze and grabbed a few bags of chips before disappearing back behind the seat. Rachel spun back around as Kurt crawled back in the car,

"God, I love this car, I hate the gas mileage." He muttered, "So what was with the hottie in the gas station?" He stared at Rachel. The engine turned over and Rachel shrugged,

"It was nothing. He flirted with me but that was that." Kurt pulled back onto the freeway and shot her a look,

"It didn't look like nothing with the way he was staring at you." Rachel let out a breath and shrugged again,

"It was nothing, Kurt. Probably just hoping for a summer fling." She muttered quietly.

"Ya know, if we head north from here we could go to Vegas." Puck abruptly said from the back. Santana and Brittany grinned at the thought but Mercedes looked at him confused,

"None of us are 21, we couldn't do any gambling."

"You only have to be eighteen to gamble, Wheezy." Santana shot from the other side of the car. Mercedes glared back at the Latina,

"In Vegas, you have to be twenty one to gamble." Santana shifted her eyes to her phone and typed in a message really quick. It buzzed again and she rolled her eyes,

"Damn, Wheezy was right." She took a quick sip of her drink and looked at Puck.

"Well, we do-,"

"Shut it Puck!" Santana abruptly snapped, glancing her eyes towards Rachel's seat. She really didn't want a lecture from the tiny girl in the car or else someone would end up dead. Puck looked disappointed and slipped back behind the seat. The ride was silent again as they continued on their way.


	3. Chapter 3

They were stuck in traffic. A long long line of cars weaving into LA. Rachel pushed up in her seat to try and see further up the line. She noticed lights flashing and sighed,

"It looks like there was an accident." She muttered. Everyone groaned slightly.

"I wonder what everyone's doing at home." Mercedes pondered out loud.

"I bet Finn and Quinn are making out every evening her mom's working and he has to think of that damn mailman to not jizz in his pants." Santana laughed. Rachel found herself embarrassed slightly and glancing at Kurt. He peaked his eyebrow as he glanced back. Puck made a sound in the back of his throat.

"Lauren's probably having her way with Jewfro." He muttered darkly. They had a bit of a bad break up that resulted in a chair being thrown. At Puck.

"Tina and Mike are probably at Asian Camp or whatever the hell it was."

"Artie's probably hanging out with the jazz band."

"Mr. Schue is probably getting drunk off of Four Loko's with Ms. Pillsbury." Brittany laughed out. Rachel was starting to feel antsy. They were almost to the villa.

"We should play truth or dare." Brittany muttered.

"No Brit-Brit," Santana started but Kurt peered at them in his rearview mirror,

"No, I agree with Brittany, let's play Truth or Dare."

"Yay! I'll start, Mercedes, truth or dare?" Brittany looked at Mercedes who rolled her eyes to the perky blonde. Rachel spun in her seat and smiled at them.

"Truth." She muttered out.

"Who was your first?" Brittany asked with a large grin. Mercedes stared at the girl with wide eyes.

"First what?"

"First boyfriend, silly." The thick tension in the air dissipated as Mercedes licked her lips and shrugged,

"Um, when I was in fourth grade there was a boy named Tyson I dated for a while. Of course, in fourth grade the most we did was hold hands." Brittany nodded,

"Okay Mercedes turn!" She clapped happily.

"Puck, truth or dare"

"Truth." Came from behind the seat,

"Who was your first?"

"First boyfriend?" he chuckled,

"No, the woman who took your virginity." Puck sat up and stared at the ceiling of the car like he was really trying hard to remember. Santana stared at him expectantly but he was still lost in thought.

"I think it was Debbie Morris in the seventh grade."

"Excuse me, I thought I was the one that held that title in the eighth grade." Santana snapped. Puck rose an eyebrow and smirked back at her,

"No, it was Debbie." Santana rolled her eyes and leaned back in the seat.

"Santana, truth or dare?"

"Dare, since no one else in this car is brave enough to say it."

"I dare you to get something pierced while we're in California. Not ear or belly button, something else." Santana looked and him and shrugged,

"Trust me, it was going to happen anyways." Brittany chuckled as she started to sway to a song. Rachel glanced at Santana who had narrowed her sights on the other brunette.

"Berry, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Chicken shit." Rachel furrowed her eyebrows,

"What?"

"I thought you were badass enough to say dare but I thought wrong." Rachel furrowed her eyebrows and pursed her lips. Santana was trying to bait her. She shouldn't fall for it,

"Fine, I'll pick dare."

"I dare you to get a tattoo the same time I get my…whatever pierced." Rachel's jaw dropped,

"What? I can't mar by body with a tattoo!"

"Oh, please, yes you can. Tattoo's are everywhere in society now and they have make up to cover them. There's no excuse why you can't get one." Rachel stared at the girl who was waiting for her to chicken out. Taking in a deep breath, Rachel nodded,

"Alright, fine. But I get what I want where I want it." Santana gave her a satisfied look and nodded,

"Rachel, it's your turn to ask someone."

"Why don't you take it Brittany," Rachel smiled at the blonde,

"Okay, Rachel, who was your first?"

"Boyfriend?"

"No, who took your virginity?" Rachel felt herself pale and shrugged,

"No one."

"Wait, you're still a virgin. I bet Kurt isn't even a virgin." Santana laughed but Kurt paled even more and focused on driving. The crash had been cleared and traffic was slowly making its way forward again. "Show of hands, who isn't a virgin?" Santana and Brittany raised their hands, Puck hand showing from behind the seat. Mercedes lifted her hand up slightly and everyone balked slightly. Rachel glanced at Kurt who cleared his throat but his hands stayed down,

"So Porcelain and Hobbit are still virgins. That's just too good." Santana laughed. It got quiet in the car again as Kurt weaved in and out of cars and finally pulled off at an exit. Rachel typed in Santana's address into the GPS and that was the most noise the entire way to the beach. The villa was a simple white with a powder blue trim. Kurt parked and they all piled out of the car. The villa was a 3 bedroom with two levels and even had a balcony.

"Oh my God, Santana, how much did your dad spend on this place?" Mercedes muttered as they strode in hauling their bags.

"Enough." She smiled. "And thankfully, I know a store that delivers food so I'm going to order groceries including alcohol. Puck you brought your fake ID right?" Puck nodded as he stared around the villa. Everyone scattered to their rooms to unpack. Rachel and Mercedes were sharing the room that was next to the boy's room and across from the bathroom. Santana and Brittany were in the master bedroom upstairs. Rachel heard the doorbell ring and Puck ran by the girl's door. Kurt came around the corner and pulled a face before slipping onto Mercedes bed.

"I think I'll spend most of my time here. Puck already informed me he's planning on bringing a girl home close to every night. Awesome." He sighed as he stared at the ceiling, "We should go onto the deck." He muttered.

"I agree." Mercedes jumped up. Rachel just nodded as she followed them out. She felt odd. The large bundle of nerves had managed to shrink but there was a new feeling building up. She texted her father's that they were at the villa safely before leaning against the railing. The sun was just slipping just behind the purple ocean and several people were still running around the beach. She smiled as a little girl and boy were grabbed up by their father and thrown over his shoulders, laughter and squeals bouncing up to her. Kurt and Mercedes were perched on the deck chairs. Rachel peered down at the people and saw a large bonfire being built.

"We should go down there." Rachel pointed to the fire but Mercedes shrugged her off,

"We don't know anyone here, Rach. Why don't we just stay in tonight?" Rachel glanced back at the fire and licked her lips.

"I'm going to go down there." She went to the deck stair well and hurriedly ran down the stairs. Kurt yelled after her but she didn't stop.

"What the hell is going on?" Santana stormed out of the villa and looked at Mercedes and Kurt, who were leaning against the railing, watching their small friend make her way across the beach to the girls sitting around the fire. "Well, Berry, you got some balls." She muttered to herself before going back into the villa.

Rachel sat with the girls who were around the now roaring bon fire. Most had lived in California all their lives and were very interested in what it was like to live in Ohio. She was having a lot of fun with these girls who seemed to not care that she was slightly annoying. A boy, named Daniel, was very interested in her as a matter of fact. He had dark curly hair and was very slim. His dark eyes always seemed to be smiling. Daniel was listening to her story about their trip to Nationals with a wide smile on her face but it slowly fell as he glanced up behind her. Rachel turned and saw Puck standing behind her, a girl leaning on his side and a grin on his face,

"Hey, Berry, mind if we join you?" She blinked and looked at the empty space beside her. She motioned to it and shook her head,

"Not at all." She turned back to Daniel and continued her story. Puck sat beside her and she instantly smelled alcohol on him. She shot him a look and ignored the grin he shot back. The fire slowly started to die out and Daniel leaned over to give her a kiss. Rachel's eyes flickered shut; his lips gently touched her. He pulled away and gave her a wide smile. She gave him one back as he leaned in again. This time though, Puck's back hit Rachel's and they knocked teeth. Rachel's eyes began to well with tears at the pain, the slight taste of blood on her tongue as she shot Puck a dirty look. He apologized with a slightly smile on his face as the girl next to him laughed heavily; she was very drunk. Rachel looked back at Daniel who was rubbing his lips in slight pain but smiled at her nonetheless. He held his hand out and cleared his throat,

"Can I see your phone?" she nodded happily and handed him the device. He quickly typed in something and handed it back to her. "Call me, we'll get dinner sometime." She nodded as he helped her stand and walked her back to the stairs. She strode up them and waved a goodbye to Daniel before making her way inside. Kurt was curled up on the plush couch, a thick blanket covering him. Mercedes was already fast asleep in their room. Rachel silently padded her way through the villa and jumped at the sound of a door slamming. Puck and his nameless girl stumbled into the house, earning a death glare from Kurt. The girl giggled as Puck led her to his room, Puck throwing an apologetic smile to Kurt. Rachel poured herself a glass of water before making her way into the room. Just as she opened the door, Puck stumbled out of the room his shirt ripped open. She glanced at him and he gave her a sheepish grin before going into the bathroom. Rachel rolled her eyes and slipped into her room, feeling the urge to slam the door shut. A soft snore came from Mercedes and reminded her she wasn't alone. Crawling into her small bed in her flannel PJ's, she lay in the sticky warm heat before yanking off her shirt and kicked out of her pants.


	4. Chapter 4

**R & R please! Again I don't own Glee! But my fanfics can't be tamed.**

Waking up at the same time as she had every morning, Rachel rolled off of her bed and blindly grabbed at her workout clothes and stumbled from her room. The moment she opened the door she bumped into the girl from last night trying to slip from the villa. She mumbled an apology before brushing passed Rachel. She blinked and looked at the boy's room. Puck was leaning against the door jamb, rubbing sleep from his eyes before he looked up at her. Puck stared at her and Rachel became very aware she was standing there in her underwear and a camisole. She muttered a good morning before practically leaping into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. She didn't know how long she was in there but when she stepped out, Puck was nowhere to be found. Thankfully, Santana had told Rachel about a jogging path near the villa. When she got back to the villa, the only other person who was awake was Kurt. After her shower, she joined him on the deck for a fresh fruit breakfast.

"Oh my God, what happened to your lip?" he leaned in to look at her swollen bottom lip. She noticed it as well and had hoped it wasn't that bad,

"Last night, the boy I met, Daniel, kissed me and he went to give me another soft peck on the lips when the Neanderthal bumped me. We hit teeth so he might have bit me or I bit my own lip, I dunno. But what I do know is Puck is a jerk." Kurt made a face that agreed with her but didn't say much more. Santana and Britt were the next two down and Brittany let out a gasp, sprinting passed Santana and going to Rachel.

"What happened?" she gasped again as she grabbed Rachel's face and forced her to look at Britt.

"Nothing, just an accident." Britt stuck out her bottom lip like she was pouting but didn't press the issue,

"Does it hurt at all?"

"No, just sore." They all jumped as a door slammed shut and Puck shuffled out. Santana was quickly able to figure out that Puck was responsible for Berry's fat lip and took Britt's wrist, leading her back towards the kitchen. Puck wandered out and snagged a strawberry from Kurt's bowl. He glanced at Rachel and paused,

"Is that from last night?" Rachel shot him a dirty look, one that resembled the one she gave him the night before, but didn't answer, "Shit, Berry, I'm sorry. I didn't think I bumped you that bad. Is it okay?"

"It's fine Puck, nothing some ice and time can't heal." He visibly winced when Rachel used his nickname and Kurt looked like he really didn't want to be on the deck anymore.

"Why didn't I see it this morning when I saw you?"

"Probably because you were too busy watching your conquest scurry out of the house and to ogle me." Kurt's eyes were as wide as saucers. All of a sudden, he looked very comfortable where he was sitting. Rachel knew before she made it off of the deck, Mercedes would know everything that transpired there. Before Puck could retaliate though, Santana appeared and cleared her throat.

"Puck, stop talking and get in the house. If Britt hears what you did, she's coming after you." Puck didn't look at Santana but held his gaze with Rachel. She watched as he blinked slowly and strode back into the house, going back down the hallway. When he finally reemerged, he was wearing board shorts and hauling his guitar down the beach. Not saying a word to either Kurt or Rachel as he strode passed them. And that's how the whole week went; Rachel would bump into Puck's latest conquest, no matter how earlier or late she woke up, go on her run and have breakfast with Kurt after her shower. The rest of the day was spent usually sitting on the deck, on the beach or in the villa, reading or singing. One night, Santana walked up to the three on the deck with a smile,

"We're planning on going to a club tonight. Wear something sexy and revealing. I'll be in your rooms in a half hour to approve of what you wear." She waited until everyone stood and walked into the villa. She was dressed in the same tight red dress as she did during their Night of Neglect as well as black leather booties. She shot down both Mercedes and Rachel's first outfits and their second.

"Santana, I am not wearing anything revealing!" Mercedes finally snapped. Santana gave her a cold look and grabbed her bag. Scouring through, she pulled out an off-the-shoulder silver and purple glittery top that hit her knees and a pair of black leggings. Mercedes rolled her eyes and grabbed the outfit. Santana then turned her sights on Rachel. She stared at Rachel for a few minutes before silently stalking from the room. When she stepped back into the room, she threw an outfit at Rachel. Rachel pulled on the short dress and stared at her reflection. The low cut top went almost all the way to her navel. She turned and looked at Santana with her jaw hanging down,

"I am not wearing this. You can see my bra!" She practically screeched,

"You got tiny boobs, take the bra off." Santana looked at her threateningly as if to say if Rachel didn't, she would. Rachel turned around and complied. "Here's some tape," She handed her some double sided body tape. Rachel began to dig into her bag to find a pair of pair leggings that would go with the grey and cream colored dress but Santana grabbed her wrist and hauled her from the room into the bathroom. Mercedes was in there with Kurt, doing her make-up. Kurt gave Rachel an approving smile when they walked in and sat her down on the toilet. Brittany managed to make her way into bathroom as well. Kurt finally let Mercedes and Rachel look at themselves in the mirror before making his way into the living room. Rachel had a dark smokey eye shadow and thick black eyeliner with bright red lips. Mercedes had soft purple shadow and light glossy lips. Santana and Brittany did their own make up which was simply yet made them look much older than they actually were. Kurt had handed Rachel a pair of thigh high, high-heeled black boots as she stepped into the living room. They hurriedly made their way from the villa to find Puck standing by a yellow van talking with the driver. He glanced back to the girls and smiled slightly. Piling into the car, Santana tapped on Rachel's shoulder.

"Why don't you call that hottie you were talking to the first night we were here? I'm sure he'd be more than happy to see you." Rachel grinned and pulled out her phone. She quickly sent him a text, firstly apologizing for texting him then asking him if he'd like to join them for the night. He quickly texted back and Rachel sent him the name of the night club with a wide smile. She heard a deep sigh from behind her and glanced back, pretending to smile at Santana. It was Puck. She looked back forward and made a face, _Hypocrite_. She though darkly.

The night club was full as they walked up to the door, Puck had his arms thrown over Santana and Brittany as Kurt linked arms with Mercedes and Rachel. The doorman let them in without another look and Kurt muttered that it was an 18 and older club. Rachel smiled sweetly at the doorman as they walked in and he shot a half grin back. The club was dark with a thumping music and flashing lights. It was very full in the club as well as the bar area. The group made their way to a table. Rachel did a little bit of dancing with Kurt and Mercedes as they stood by the table, Rachel waiting especially for Daniel. Puck was on the floor grinding heavily on a girl as Santana and Brittany were grinding on each other, surrounded by drooling men. Rachel laughed as Daniel came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. Puck made his way back to the table and gave a head nod to Daniel. That's when Rachel noticed that he had three drinks in his hand. He handed them out and Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. Kurt and Mercedes took the drinks and Rachel noticed that Puck handed them two small white rectangles.

"Do you have fake I.D.'s?" Rachel practically had to yell into Kurt's ear. He raised an eyebrow to her and lifted up one of the rectangles. On the card was Kurt's face but that wasn't his name or birthday. Rachel's jaw dropped as she handed it back and leaned back into his ear, "Does everyone have one but me?" Kurt pointed over to Brittany and Santana who were sipping on their drinks and still grinding against each other. Rachel glared at him and Puck who was grinning happily at her. She snagged his drink from him and took a long sip before sliding it back with a grin. The chilled liquid warmed her belly as Daniel pulled her to the dance floor. Rachel's mind was swimming with the hard liquor as she leaned back into Daniel's lithe body and let him dance her around. They made their way back to the table and she snagged Kurt's drink as he turned around. The music slowly disappeared and everyone looked towards the DJ.

"We got two lovely girls up here and they want to sing a song for everyone and their friends." Santana and Brittany stood up there, leaning against each other. Brittany's shirt was missing. Rachel turned to Kurt and Mercedes and motioned for them to help her. As the music started, Rachel got up on the table and screamed. The two girls noticed her and pointed to her before Santana started the song,

_Shut up  
>Shut your mouth and close the door<br>I wanna watch you while you take it off  
>I'm gonna take a blindfold put it on<br>And then I drop the leather to the floor  
>I said shut up<br>_

Brittany joined her as they belted out the chorus beautifully

___**Turning the lights out  
>Burning the candles<br>And the mirror's gonna fog tonight  
>Turning the lights out<br>Tighten the handcuffs  
>And the mirror's gonna fog tonight<br>**_

Santana dropped out as Brittany hit the next lyric

__**My stiletto on your neck  
>Until I tie your hands above the bed<br>You've gotta  
>But boy, don't pull the trigger yet<br>Na na na  
>I haven't reloaded the clip<br>Na na na  
><strong>

Santana joined her as they alternated the next parts. Rachel danced wildly on the table as Kurt and Mercedes held on to her calves so she wouldn't fall.

_Squeeze hard, hold that pose  
><em>**You know I like it, do it**_  
>Sweetheart, I'm the boss<br>And when you get close to it  
><em>**I'm gonna make tonight a show (**_**oh, oh, oh**_**)  
><strong>_I'll make your love grenade explode (__**na, na, na**__)_

_**Turning the lights out  
>Burning the candles<br>And the mirror's gonna fog tonight  
>Turning the lights out<br>Tighten the handcuffs  
>And the mirror's gonna fog tonight<strong>_

_**Turning the lights out  
>Burning the candles<br>And the mirror's gonna fog tonight  
>Turning the lights out<br>Tighten the handcuffs  
>And the mirror's gonna fog tonight<strong>___

_**Sex, love, control, vanity  
>Sex, love, control, vanity<br>**__Sex, love, control, vanity___**(and the mirrors gonna fog tonight)**_**  
><strong>__Sex, love, control, vanity___**(and the mirrors gonna fog tonight)**_**  
><strong>__Sex, love, control, vanity___**(and the mirrors gonna fog tonight)**_**  
><strong>__Sex, love, control, vanity___**(and the mirrors gonna fog tonight)**_**  
>Vanity, vanity<strong>___

_Squeeze hard, hold that pose  
>You know I like it, do it<br>Sweetheart, I'm the boss  
>And when you get close to it<br>I'm gonna make tonight a show (__**oh, oh, oh**__)  
>I'll make your love grenade explode (<em>_**na, na, na**__)  
><em>_**  
>Turning the lights out<br>Burning the candles  
>And the mirror's gonna fog tonight<br>Turning the lights out  
>Tighten the handcuffs<br>And the mirror's gonna fog tonight**_

_**Turning the lights out  
>Burning the candles<br>And the mirror's gonna fog tonight  
>Turning the lights out<br>Tighten the handcuffs  
>And the mirror's gonna fog tonight<strong>_

_**And the mirror's gonna fog tonight  
>And the mirror's gonna fog tonight<strong>_

Just as the girls finished, a security guard made his way over to their table and motioned for Rachel to lean down,

"You gotta get off of the table." He yelled over the cheers and screams as the girls made their way off the DJ booth. Rachel nodded and tried to find a way to get off the table without flashing her hoo-ha to the entire club. Before she was able to hop down, Puck wrapped his arms around her legs and pulled her off the table. Rachel screamed and leaned onto Puck's shoulders. He loosened his grip and she slid down the length of his body. Rachel felt her face flush but she decided it was the alcohol. She jerked away from him and walked over to Daniel. She noticed a slight glare come from Daniel and poked him slightly. Santana and Brittany made their way over to the group. Puck put his hands on their lower back and motioned that they should leave. Daniel came back with them as they hopped in a taxi. That's when Rachel noticed that Puck didn't have a girl with him,

"Puck, I thought you said," She paused to blink slowly and lick her lips, "You were going to bring a girl home every night?" She smiled at him leaning against Daniel.

"I said I was going to bring a girl home every other night." Puck smiled back at her. They all slipped out of the car after handing the driver some money. Rachel stood (she was positive her feet were bleeding) in front of the villa smiling up at Daniel. He gave her a small kiss on the lips before muttering a goodbye. Rachel whispered a goodbye back before giving him another kiss and turning to go into the villa. Daniel began to slowly walk down the sidewalk as Rachel stumbled into the villa. She smiled at Puck who was lounging on the couch, the TV on in front of him. She staggered over to the couch and paused slightly. Santana's dress was thrown across the couch but the girls were nowhere to be found. She made her way around the couch and flopped on it lengthwise, her head going for Puck's lap. He jerked and caught her head with his hands before she hit him and let out a breath. She giggled and leaned into his lap, her hands on her stomach.

"You don't like Daniel do you?" She mumbled as she slid her eyes to him lazily. He shrugged, not really paying attention to her. "Why? You bring home a girl every night, at least I have a boy who isn't doing anything but giving me a goodnight kiss." Puck clenched his jaw and shut off the TV.

"Rach, its fine, he's cool." Rachel sighed and slowly moved her eyes to the ceiling again.

"My feet hurt." She pouted.

"Then take those death traps you call shoes off." He muttered looking down at her. She glanced back at him and frowned.

"I can't. I'm drunk."

"You are not drunk," he growled, "you're being lazy." She giggled and shook her head, not really realizing she was grinding the back of her head into his crotch,

"Please," she whined. Puck rolled his eyes and motioned her to change positions. Rachel smiles widely and sits up, spinning around so her feet are toward him. The zippers for the boots were on her inner thighs but Rachel didn't care, the shoes were trying to kill her slowly and she wanted them off. Rachel glanced out on the deck as Puck took off the first boot and noticed Santana and Brittany on the chairs. She blushed furiously when she noticed that they were both naked and in a deep kiss. She looked back down at Puck who glanced up at her through his eye lashes at her. One hand gripped high up on her thigh as the other unzipped the boot. He dropped it to the floor with its twin, his hand still high on her thigh. Rachel leaned toward him and rested her head on his wide shoulder. They sat there in silence for a while before Puck dipped his head close to Rachel's ear,

"Ya know, I totally saw up that dress when you were dancing on that table." Rachel shivered as his breath brushed over her neck. Quick flashes took her back to when they were "dating". Puck's lips dipped to hers and gently captured her bottom lip. He released her for a moment and when neither moved, he leaned in again. This time though, Rachel jumped up,

"I-I can't." was all she muttered as she shakily made her way to the girls bedroom. She collapsed on the bed, fully clothed on top of the covers.

**The song is Mirrors by Natalia Kills :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter has pez brit berry within it! YAY! And the first song, which I keep forgetting to tell y'all, is Who's That Chick by Rihanna and David Guetta. I know I usually just skip passed the songs but sometimes it's nice to listen to the songs while reading the story to get the feel for the scene! R & R!**

The next morning, Rachel was shaken awake by Brittany,

"Rachel, c'mon walk up. We're going to the tattoo parlor." She jerked awake and looked over at the blonde. Rachel groaned as she saw her reflection, her hair was wild and make up smeared. She sat up, rubbing her temple. Her head was pounding. Rachel tugged the bottom of the dress back down and strode into the bathroom. A quick shower woke her up and refreshed her before she pulled her hair back and pulled on a layered tank top and jean shorts. She grabbed a pair of dark sunglasses and slipped on a pair of flip flops. Kurt and Mercedes waved them goodbye as the three girls and Puck stepped from the villa. It was a clear day with a warm breeze, heat radiating from the concrete. Rachel felt a thick awkwardness between her and Puck but only muddled images came to her from the night before. The tattoo parlor was clean had splashes of color on the walls. The owners gave happy and scattered hellos over the buzzing of the machines.

"Do you have any questions?" one of them muttered from behind the glass counter. Santana went up to him with a smile,

"Yes we're here for a piercing and she's here for a tattoo." Rachel's head shot around. The tattoo artist smiled at her and handed her a clipboard with a paper for her to fill out. "You have a form of I.D. right?" Rachel nodded and went to grab it, "You only need it for after you fill out the form. " Rachel began to scribble down her information. Puck leaned over her and watched her intently,

"Do you know what you're getting, Berry?" he said with a smile. Rachel looked up at him and shook her head.

"N-no, I never thought I'd get a tattoo so…I never gave any thought to it." She finished the paper and handed it back to the artist. When she sat back down, Puck nudged her slightly,

"Well, what's something you like?"

"Music."

"You could get lyrics. Or music notes. Don't you also like stars, like those dumb little gold stars?"

"They aren't dumb!" Rachel snapped at him. Puck smiled, rolling his eyes. She frowned at him but thought about it. The artist came over and looked between Puck and Rachel,

"Which ones getting the tattoo?" Puck pointed at Rachel who raised her hand at the same time, "Okay, cool, do you know what you want?" Rachel glanced briefly at Puck and nodded.

"Yes, I think I want to get some stars, small ones, colored yellow or gold."

"Okay, where do you think you might want to get them?" Puck looked at her with a raised eyebrow and Rachel shrugged,

"I'm not sure." The artist nodded,

"Okay, if you want to think about that for a while, I'll do some quick sketches." Rachel nodded as Brittany walked out from the back room where Santana was getting her piercing.

"So what're you getting?" She muttered as she sat next to Rachel,

"Some little stars, but I'm not sure where."

"You should get them on your hip. It's really sexy." Rachel peered at the blonde with furrowed eyebrows, "I'm sorry was that not a good idea?" Rachel shook her head,

"No actually it's a smart idea. That way I can hide them." The artist looked over at her with a smile,

"So, you found where you want them?" Rachel nodded and he waved her around to his section. The stars were perfect and she picked a light yellow for the color. Puck came around the corner and leaned against a half wall smiling at her as she lay on her back on a squishy table. The tattoo artist came back with the stencil and pulled on a pair of black latex gloves,

"Okay, I'm going to need you to undo your pants and pull them down a little," Rachel sucked in a breath. Santana had finished her piercing and was paying the man behind the counter with Brittany. Rachel complied with her artist and He tucked a paper towel into her waist band. The stencil was pressed on of three stars growing in size but the largest still wasn't any bigger than a nickel. The gun made a harsh buzzing sound and Rachel tensed. The artist set his hand on her waist and glanced at her,

"You ready?" Rachel took in a breath and nodded. The pain wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it was going to be; she knew she had a high pain tolerance, when Finn broke her nose, she barely cried. He finished in a half hour at most and wiped her hip clean. The stars were visible on her skin but weren't severely noticeable. Rachel couldn't help but smile and stare at them as the artists told her instructions for care.

"Also, I'm sure you're here for summer, but try not to put them in direct sunlight for about six weeks." She nodded and handed him the money for the tattoo. The walk back was a lot more relaxed than the walk there.

"Santana, what'd you get pierced?" She said cheerfully as they wove their way around over people walking in the opposite direction. Santana gave her a slow sly smile,

"Nipples." Rachel's jaw dropped and she slid closer to the Latina,

"You got that pierced, why?"

"I got them both pierced and because it's awesome." Rachel felt herself flush red with embarrassment but kept her mouth shut. Kurt and Mercedes almost ran them over when they walked in, asking questions. Rachel pulled down her shorts a little and showed them the tattoo before they turned to Santana. She almost instantly flashed them and Kurt spun around,

"Oh my Jesus." He muttered, rubbing his temple, "That was completely uncalled for." He shot behind him as Santana pulled her top back down,

"Let's go to the beach Brit-Brit." She linked pinkies with the smiling blonde and they practically skipped to the deck and down the stairs.

"We were going to walk around to the shops. Rachel, do you want to come along?" Kurt turned to the brunette. She smiled and nodded, glancing briefly at Puck,

"Noah, would you like to join us?"

"Naw, I think I'm going to go make some cash." He shot her a smile and Rachel rolled her eyes at him. The three left the villa and Rachel sighed at the heat. She loved living in Ohio (of course, she couldn't wait to get out of Lima but she loved it there nonetheless) but this warm heat, baking sun, the smell of the ocean, and the busy moving life, she could get used to this. They found an Orange Julius and amble around the sidewalks, looking in at stores. Rachel found a large floppy hat that she just had to have as Mercedes giggled at her. Two shirtless men strode by and smiled at the two before continuing on. Rachel and Mercedes looked at each other and broke out into huge grins. A few hours passed and Rachel felt hot, as though her skin was burning. Kurt had found the most fashionable store in the small town and was dead set on getting some more clothes to add to his huge closet. Rachel sighed and stretched out more on the bench, her toes in the heat.

"Immabout to drag him out by his flimsy ass scarf, it's freaking hot out here!" Mercedes grumbled loudly. Rachel glanced in the store, to find Kurt at the cashier, shooting them a look. He bustled out of the store and they began the slow walk back to the villa. Rachel sighed, she felt like she was walking in sand and they were getting further and further away from the villa. When they finally arrived, Rachel grabbed a big bottle of water and made her way out to the deck. The soft breeze coming off of the ocean carried up the sounds of Puck's guitar and Santana singing. Rachel made her way down to the beach and plopped in the sand next to them, a large stack of money in the guitar case in front of them. The song ended and Rachel noticed another girl perched between Santana and Brittany,

"Hi, who're you?" The girl beamed at Rachel, thrusting her hand out for her to shake it,

"I'm Bri,"

"Nice to meet you Bri, I'm Rachel," The girl went back to her spot and looked at Puck. He hit the first few notes and all the girls grinned,

_Oh yeah  
>Oh yeah<br>So scared of breaking it  
>But you won't let it bend<br>And I wrote two hundred letters  
>I will never send<br>Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem  
>You'd rather cover up<br>I'd rather let them bleed  
>So let me be<br>And I'll set you free_

_I am in misery  
>There ain't nobody who can comfort me<br>(Oh yeah)  
>Why won't you answer me<br>The silence is slowly killing me  
>Girl you really got me bad<br>You really got me bad  
>I'm gonna get you back<br>Gonna get you back_

_Your salty skin and how  
>It mixes in with mine<br>The way it feels to be  
>Completely intertwined<br>Not that I didn't care  
>It's that I didn't know<br>It's not what I didn't feel,  
>It's what I didn't show<br>So let me be  
>And I'll set you free<em>

_I am in misery  
>There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)<br>Why won't you answer me  
>The silence is slowly killing me<em>

_Girl you really got me bad  
>You really got me bad<br>I'm gonna get you back  
>I'm gonna get you back<em>

_Say your faith is shaken  
>You may be mistaken<br>You keep me wide awake and  
>Waiting for the sun<br>I'm desperate and confused  
>So far away from you<br>I'm getting there  
>I don't care where I have to go<em>

_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah  
>Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah<br>Why do you do what you do to me, yeah  
>Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah<em>

_I am in misery  
>There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)<br>Why won't you answer me  
>The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)<em>

_Girl you really got me bad  
>You really got me bad<br>I'm gonna get you back  
>Gonna get you back<em>

Rachel smiled at the other girls as they finished the last verse in a four part harmony. Puck waved a thank you to a guy who dropped some cash into the case. She stood and stretched, waving a goodbye to everyone. As she walked by Puck, she rubbed his Mohawk,

"Good luck," she chuckled as she made her way back into the house. Rachel lounged on the couch as Mercedes and Kurt comically yelled at one another over a pair of boots and who they belonged to.

A few days had passed before Rachel found herself sitting on the beach with Santana and Brittany. Brittany was humming to an unknown song and would every once in a while poke Santana and ask her a question. Rachel smiled and found it very endearing that the spicy Latina had such patience for the blonde but not much else.

"No Brit, I will not go surfing with you." She muttered for the fifth time and the tall blonde sighed heavily. "Berry?" Santana murmured. Rachel opened an eye slowly to see Santana staring at her. She was up on her elbows in a bright white bikini with red ties and her dark hair was up in a messy bun on top of her head.

"Yes?" Brittany abruptly whipped around the other side of her girlfriend and snapped a photo of her.

"SMILE!" She yelled out with a bright grin after she took the picture. Santana looked at her girlfriend with the same look as Rachel.

"Brit, you're supposed to say 'smile' before you take the picture." Brittany frowned and looked at the picture on the small LED screen.

"But it's still a pretty picture." She turned the camera to them and it showed Rachel in her yellow cut out one-piece with little white stars all over in with a large floppy hat on, her dark hair in a fishtail braid. She was lounging with a book pressed against her chest.

"Yes Brit, it's a pretty picture."

"Yay!" She turned back to her camera and began to fiddle with it.

"Anyways, Berry, what's going on with you and Puckerman?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Well, I totally saw you two kiss the other night after the club before you left him hanging, he and Daniel have these stare off's and Coach Beiste could barely get him to run but somehow just sleeping in the same bed as you and he'll run just about anywhere." Santana peered at the smaller girl who had paled slightly.

"Well, as you know, Puck and I have explosive chemistry as well as my ironic fetish for his bad boy image and our religion. So, I can only assume that we will have many slips-,"

"Of the tongue?" Brit mused and Santana almost fell over laughing. Rachel blushed and buried her nose back in her book,

"C'mon B, what's the deal with you two?" Santana laughed out,

"It's nothing! We're just two attractive people who happen to be Jewish and sometimes make out!"

"What does Daniel have to say about that?"

"Well, we're just having a summer fling, I suppose."

"Damn B, we should have hung out more often. You're not nearly as big as a prude as I thought you were." Rachel rolled her eyes and stuck her nose back in her book. The two other girls chuckled and rolled over to tan their backs.

"Hey Puck, what's happenin'?" Santana yelled out. Rachel spun around to see Puck making his way towards them in his board shorts with his guitar in hand. He had one of Kurt's Fedora's on as he flopped in the sand next to Rachel.

"Nothin' much. The two lovebirds decided to go around the city again and find some obscure diner to eat at." He readjusted the hat and briefly checked the strings on his guitar.

"Is that why you're able to steal his hat without him knowing?" Rachel muttered. He shot her a grin and strummed absently on his guitar. Rachel sat up and put her book away, watching his long fingers move up and down the neck, and pressing gently against the strings.

"I wish I could play better." She muttered while watching him, "I had lessons for about three weeks but got frustrated and turned to jazz classes." Puck looked at her before scooting closer to her.

"Here," He handed her the guitar, he put her fingers in the correct places and told her to strum with the other hand. "That was a B." They continued with the impromptu lesson and then he told her to do all the notes she had just learned. Rachel tried to remember where each of her fingers were supposed to go, her bottom lip bit between her teeth and her eyebrows furrowed. She screwed up a note and growled, throwing her hands into the sand. Noah chuckled and slid even closer. He grabbed her hand and put it over his. "Follow what I do," He went through the chords again and Rachel felt heat rise in her face. She could smell his cologne which was always intoxicating when they were together but it was a downright aphrodisiac today. "Now, play those chords like that." Rachel went over the four chords over and over and Puck grinned at her. "Nice!" He laughed. Rachel smiled up at him and they both realized the fact that they were very close.

"Thank you, for that." Rachel grinned as she stood and handed him his guitar back. "I'm gonna go inside." She muttered before grabbing her towel and book and hurrying back up to the villa. Mercedes and Kurt were back and were leaning against the railing of the deck with wide grins on their faces.

"Not a word." Rachel grumbled when she stalked by the two.

"Wait is that my hat?" Kurt shrieked and Rachel nodded with a laugh.

**The song is Misery by Maroon 5. **


End file.
